1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a composition for, and a method for manufacturing, a golf club head, such as a driver head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional golf club driver heads consist of composite materials. So-called wood drivers actually consist of a number of different materials, including a portion of the club body consisting of wood, in addition to a plastic face, a metal heel plate, and shot weight in the center of the wooden portion. Metal clubs are hollow in the center and thus contain air therein.
The weight and volume of the materials which are used to produce a driver head, or any golf club head, must be calculated so that the swing weight of the club which is produced is correct for that club. This is conventionally done by adding or subtracting mass from the golf club head.
Examples of such golf club head consisting of a number of different materials, or a single composite material, are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,106,094, 4,568,088 and 3,640,534.
A putter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,094 which has a part of the club body which can consist of methylmethacrylate, or another suitable plastic material, but has weights molded therein so that the body is not exclusively composed of methylmethacrylate. A golf club having a head portion consisting primarily of wood, and being provided with an insert providing a striking face for the golf ball is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,153. The insert consists of a molded piece prepared by curing a suspension of polymerized polymethylmethacrylate powder, which can include a few percent of a butadine styrene copolymer, in a liquid consisting essentially of methylmethacrylate and glycolmethacrylate.
Clubs having a head portion with a bushing or sleeve which receives the end of the club shaft, and reinforces the portion of the club head around the shaft, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,640,534 and Re. 16,808. Golf club heads having various ridges and depressions formed in the outer surface of the club head are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 318,891 and Des. 192,515.